All's Fair In Love and Story Lines
by Phenomstress
Summary: Chris Jericho falls for Stone Cold's niece, but when Vince makes it a story line, will the drama be enough to drive her insane, or will love prevail over family? (REDONE)


Title: All's Fair In Love and Story Lines  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: R   
Summery: Chris Jericho falls for Stone Cold's niece, but when Vince makes it a story line, will the drama be enough to drive her insane, or will love prevail over family?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone connected to the WWF, Karlie is a character I made up to make the story interesting.  
Feedback: Like candy baby!  
Author's Note: I starting writing this along time ago, and I ran across it and decided to finish it, I hope ya'll like it!  
Another Author's Note: Steve's niece is a tad southern, if you don't speak southern, let me help you, Ah mean I, and Ah'm means I'm......that should about cover it ^_^ (p.s....if you think I'm making fun of the south I'm not.....I'm from Georgia and I talk with a southern drawl so I hope none of my other southerners out there takes it personal)  
  
(this story was published on July 24th 2001 and it was revised on Feb. 2nd 2002)  
***  
  
Karlie blew a strand of her light brown hair out of her eyes. She stood on the street, where she had just exited her cab with her duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. She stared at the sign above the door, the sign that said "WWF Enterprises". She let out a soft sigh, "Well, here goes nothing." She pushed through the double glass doors and walked to the front desk. She sat her bag down and told the assistant that she had an appointment with Mr. McMahon. The assistant eyed the young woman and pointed to a cluster of chairs across the room. "Mr. McMahon is in a meeting right now, please take a seat." Karlie bit her lip and looked from the chairs and back to the woman, she reached down, picked up her bag and placed it loudly down on top of the desk. She put both of her hands on the table and stared deeply in the woman's eyes. "Ah have an appointment, it is time for my appointment, so if you don't march your happy ass in there and tell him Karlie McQueen is here, then Ah'll go in there myself! So what'll it be, sugar?" The assistant stood about to give Karlie a piece of her mind just as Vince opened the door to his office. Vince, followed by Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin, walked out and smiled at Karlie. The assistant angrily turned to Vince, getting ready to tell him about the rude young woman who wouldn't sit down, when Karlie said something that stopped her. Karlie simply said, "Hi-ya Uncle Steve" Steve walked over to Karlie, putting his arm around proudly around her waist. Vince walked over and held out his hand to Karlie. "Welcome to the WWF Karlie, I'm sure you will fit in just fine." Karlie shook his hand. "Ah'm sure ah will Mr. Vince, Ah'm sure ah will."  
  
  
***  
  
Vince stood in the middle of the ring with Austin and Hunter as the crowd boo'd his every word, as Austin took the mic and started talking about the Undertaker, Karlie was pacing around in the back trembling. She was talking to herself about not being nervous about her debut. She stopped as she heard her uncle's voice amplified out in the ring. *Oh my God! He's got the mic, it's time* Karlie took a deep breath before slowly walking out. As she emerged from the curtain the crowd took notice of her, as Steve did his part by looking shocked to see her. Karlie paced back in forth stating how she was in the WWF to clear the Austin name, and that her Aunt Debra had convinced her to come do something about it. She was so in character. She was laying into Steve, something she would never have been able to do back stage, and out of the public eye. Karlie ended her speech by saying she would make her Uncle sorry for becoming a sellout. As Karlie turned to leave, the crowd went wild, she had the biggest smile on her face. She did it, she was now an actual member in the WWF.  
  
  
***  
  
Chris Jericho had been sitting in the locker room with Chris Benoit and Perry Saturn watching Karlie's debut. Jericho sat staring at the monitor. He watched as Karlie spoke, her shoulder length light brown hair had soft blonde highlights that brought out her hypnotic aqua eyes. Benoit and Perry Saturn looked from the monitor back at Jericho. Benoit nudged Saturn in the side and winked. Benoit snapped his fingers but Jericho was lost in the image on the screen. He snapped his fingers again and still no response, he didn't even blink. The two busted out with laughter as Jericho finally looked away from Karlie. Perry said between gasps of air, "Man, you got it bad!" Jericho tried to shrug off the comment but as he looked back at Karlie's exit he let out a long sigh. "Damn" Jericho's reply only made them laugh harder.  
  
  
***  
  
Karlie was very happily talking to the Hardy Boys and Lita about her debut speech. "Did ah do ok?" "Yes!" Lita and Karlie hugged and jumped up and down. Lita and Karlie had been friends for a long time. And Lita knew Karlie had been dreaming of being in wrestling. But it took forever to convince her uncle to let her. Steve was very protective of her, and with good reason, she had been like a daughter to him, she would follow him around when she was younger. Karlie said goodbye to the Hardys and Lita as they left for their match. Karlie was up in an hour for a match against Stephanie and she was having to get ready. She had on some black wind-pants and a tight white tank top that snugly hugged her breasts. She was staring at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
With a slight hesitation she opened the door. Chris Jericho was leaning into the door frame. He cracked a very sexy smile and she just tilted her head slightly and smiled. "So your the new diva in town huh?" Jericho teased. Karlie rolled her eyes and turned to walk back over to the mirror. She left the door open so Jericho took it as an invitation to enter. He walked over to a bench and sat down. "Sorry if what I said bothered you." She caught the genuine honesty in his voice, she stopped fiddling with her hair to face him. "You didn't bother me, ah just never thought of myself as a diva, kinda caught me off guard, ah guess." Jericho was taken aback by her southern drawl. "Your from the south I take it." Karlie laughed sweetly, "How ever did you guess?" Jericho laughed as well. It wasn't a fake laugh like most guys did whenever she cracked a joke so she gave him a genuinely happy smile. "Yes, Ah'm from the south, my uncle used to pick on me all the time about it, use'd to call me 'Scarlet'." The memory brought a twinkle of happiness to her eyes. Jericho looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. "So your really 'Ol Steve's niece huh?" "Yeah, Ah'm his sister's daughter." Jericho nodded actually taking in all the information. He slid over closer to her so their arms were touching, "You sure were laying it to him out there." Karlie blushed, "Ah hated that, Ah really didn't like saying all that but ya know, Ah did what ah had too." Jericho felt like a school boy he was thrilled just listening to her talk. "I heard your supposed to be going up against Steph." "Yeah, Oh shit! Ah gotta finish gettin ready, our match is next!" Karlie jumped up and ran to a mirror, Jericho smiled and stood behind her, she blushed slightly as she turned back to face him. "Well good luck on your first match." Jericho held out his arms and Karlie obliged by stepping into them. Jericho hugged her tightly. Just then the rough noise of someone clearing their throat could be heard from the doorway. Karlie looked up and almost choked. "Uncle Steve?"   
  
***  
  
Steve had one arm leaning against the door-frame, eyes going from Karlie to Chris. Karlie was flustered, Jericho saw how upset she was so he took a step back, eyes locked on Steve. Karlie was the first to break the unnerving silence. "Ah need to go, Ah got a match now." Karlie stopped in front of her uncle and just looked up at him, he nodded and moved out of her way. Steve shot one last glare towards Jericho's way before following after his niece. Jericho just smirked, he wasn't going to back down just because 'daddy' didn't approve. He liked her, and he was pretty sure she liked him, so why should 'Ol Steve have anything to say about it. With that thought circulating through his mind, Jericho followed out to watch Karlie's first match.  
  
The match was quick, And the crowd was on their feet, it was obvious Steve had taught her how to wrestle. Finishing off the match by giving Stephanie....what else? But a 'Stone Cold' stunner. Karlie looked up with a twisted look on her face, in character of course, she looked around the arena, taking in all the screaming fans. She felt like she was on 'cloud nine' she walked into the back and standing there to greet her was an excited Chris Jericho. He picked her up and she almost squealed with happiness, He twirled her around, had hugged her tightly. She semi-unconsciously kissed his cheek. He stopped twirling her and stared into her eyes, he was wondering if she had just done that on accident or if she meant to do it. He decided to chance it, he sat her down on the ground and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away quickly to look at the reaction in her eyes. She looked shocked for a minute but then a smile spread across her lips. He realized he'd been holding his breath waiting on her reaction, but when she smiled he sighed with relief. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time she put her hands on his neck and pulled him tightly to her. They kissed passionately and they felt like they were in a world all to themselves, but they weren't, Steve was standing there watching them, before he could think, he charged at Chris.   
  
***  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
___________  
(Next Day)  
  
Karlie was sitting in her hotel room thinking about the events of last night. It felt surreal. She remembered her match with Stephanie and then she kissed Chris Jericho......the memory made her smile, but only briefly, because then the rest of the nights events also followed. She was so caught up in the kiss, then she suddenly felt a rush of cold as she was literally ripped from his arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw her uncle slamming Jericho into the ground, 'on stage'! She heard the confused yells from the crowd, at first she thought it was a new storyline, but no such hope. The punches were so real, they were both bleeding and they were both screaming the other's 'real names'. Karlie didn't know what to do, but suddenly a rush of wrestlers ran past her to tear the two apart. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Lita, with a concerned look on her face. Karlie just sighed, "So much for my debut."  
  
Karlie shivered at the tone of voice from Mr. McMahon backstage, he demanded that Steve and Chris be in his office that morning, surprisingly he didn't ask Karlie to be there, which both surprised and frightened her.   
  
____________  
(Mr. McMahon's Office)  
  
"HAVE YOU TWO COMPLETELY LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS?!" Vince McMahon was speaking his mind about the fight, Jericho noticed that vein in his forehead looked bigger then usual.   
  
"ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?"   
  
Steve shot a look at Jericho, "I'd be prouder if I'd broken the little bastard's nose." Jericho just smirked.  
  
"Well...." Mr McMahon stopped yelling, this could be bad, "I'm afraid I have no choice, 'boys'...this is a new story line." Vince smiled and looked very proud of himself.  
  
"HELL NO!" Steve's turn to yell, "THAT LITTLE PUNK IS GOING NO WHERE NEAR KARLIE!"   
  
"You should of thought of that before the two of you decided to have a street brawl in the middle of a live broadcast!" Vince wasn't going to change his mind.   
  
Steve flung his chair across the room and left the room with a huff. Jericho sat back in his chair thinking how great this would be, to have Karlie with him all the time now, Vince stopped his thoughts short.  
  
"Chris, she might not be as willing to do it as you are, I'm sure your little street fight with her uncle upset her. You might want to talk to her about it, if she's not acceptant to it, then I'll be forced to change the storyline, do you understand."  
  
Jericho nodded and walked out of the office. He leaned against the closed door with a huge lump in his throat. What if Karlie hated him now, he had to find out.  
  
______________  
  
Karlie heard a hard knock on her hotel door. She moaned as she picked herself out of bed and opened the door. "We gotta talk Scarlet." Karlie took a step back for her uncle to enter. She sat in a chair and waited for a lecture from hell. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked up at her uncle. "Your mom wanted me to look after ya." Karlie scoffed and Steve glanced at her, "She said 'look' after me, not lock me up! Ah've grown alot uncle Steve, and Ah'm big enough to make muh own choices!" Steve almost growled, "There's been a change in the story lines, Scarlet." "And?" Karlie was getting impatient with her uncle. "And....you and me are going to be feuding alot more, turns out your that blonde chumps valet, which means I gotta turn my back on you." Karlie sat in silence taking all of this in, "So lemme understand this, Ah'm with Chris, you flip out, you turn your back on me.......is this in the story line, or are you speaking what's going ta happen if Ah stay with Chris?" Steve clenched his fists together, "I love you kiddo, I'd never turn my back on you, this'll all blow over, especially now since I can just take all my frustration out on him in the ring." Karlie shook her head, "You know your going to be seeing me with him all the time right?" Steve nodded. "Call Vince he'll tell you about the rest." Steve jumped up and patted Karlie on the shoulder before leaving her room. Karlie didn't move until she was certain she had heard the door slam behind her. She let out a sigh, this was going to put a strain on her and her uncle's relationship. Her aunt Debra had warned her about it, but she never thought it would happen, at least not this fast anyway. She heard another knock at the door. She groaned as she got up out of her chair, she opened the door, "Look, you said what you wanted so just leave me.....Chris?" Jericho smiled, "Expecting someone else?"  
______________  
  
Jericho looked around the hallway, "Can I come in?" Karlie blushed and stepped aside for him to walk in. "Muh Uncle told me about the new storyline." Jericho turned to face her he raised an eyebrow slightly, "Didn't think he'd tell you, that's why I came over, to tell you and see if you were ok with it." Karlie shrugged, "Why wouldn't Ah be ok with it?" Jericho smiled, "Nevermind Baby." Jericho heard the faint sound of guitars playing in the background. "What's that?" Karlie walked into the bedroom and came back with a small radio blasting out long guitar melodies. Jericho raised a very curious eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "You listen to Heavy Metal?" Karlie laughed, "Yeah, this is Metallica, Ah love Metallica and Ozzy and other hard rock songs." Jericho laughed hard, Karlie looked confused and just stared at him. "I figured you listen to country." Karlie frowned. "That's a little stereotypical, don't ya think?" Jericho put up his hands as if to defend himself. "Sorry, just figured a belle like yourself wouldn't be into hard pounding rock and metal." Karlie grinned, "You'd be surprised sugar." Jericho liked the sound of that. Alot.   
  
"I'm going to a concert tonight, wanna come?" Jericho couldn't believe he'd got the courage up to ask her on a date, but he figured now or never.  
  
"Who's playing."   
  
Jericho let a mischievous grin spread over his lips, "Fozzy"  
  
Karlie tilted her head as if probing the deepest corners of her mind. "Ah don't think Ah ever heard of them."  
  
Jericho tried to look a little hurt, even thought he was laughing inside. "You'll like 'em, the lead singer is great, not bad looking either, but he's nothing compared to me."  
  
Karlie laughed, "Your very sure of yourself, sugar."  
  
Jericho just grinned, "You'll see. I'll get ya at 7:30, is that alright?"  
  
Karlie nodded And Jericho walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek.   
  
When Jericho left he had a goofy love sick grin on his face. He was going to love being with her all the time, come to think of it, he couldn't remember being involved with anyone quite like her, and he's got her on and off stage.  
  
"Life's looking up my boy." Jericho could only smile wider.  
  
______________________  
  
Chapter Three: Broken Hearts and InVasion.   
  
(Three months later)  
  
Karlie and Jericho's love became a fan favorite, they loved watching Karlie go toe to toe with her uncle and Jericho fighting him. They're feud was a strong one. It was the RAW after InVasion and everybody was tense backstage. The cameras were in the back ready to catch the face of the "Old Stone Cold Steve Austin." The story lines called for Jericho and Karlie to plan a trap for the Old Stone Cold. The first few weeks of the Jericho/Karlie love angle was as follows, Austin completely turned his back on Karlie, after Jericho and Benoit won the tag teams titles. In real life the strain and tension the two relatives shared on camera were taking a tole on their private lives. Karlie and Jericho were in an old fashioned romance off screen, were the two only kissed, nothing ever went past that, yet. The crowd would go crazy when they would give each other quick pecks after matches and they were seen holding hands back stage during interviews.   
  
The crowd wanted to see something more then a quick peck, so Vince created a storyline to fuel the tension after the big InVasion pay-per-view. So Karlie and Jericho were more then happy to oblique. Steve Williams, on the other hand, was very pissed at what he was supposed to walk in on.  
  
___________________  
(Scene on RAW)  
  
The camera's were in the ECWCW locker room. Shane O' Mac, Stephanie, Paul Haymen, and Steve were watching the nights events unroll on the monitor. Stephanie was complementing Stone Cold for a job well done at InVasion. When the screen on the monitor showed something that grabbed the Rattlesnake's attention.  
  
The scene was a hallway somewhere in the arena. Karlie was sitting on a the edge of a table, with Jericho standing in between her legs, one of his hands were resting highly on her thigh while his other hand was stroking the hair away from her face. He was kissing her cheek when she almost purred.  
  
"Sugar..."  
  
"Yeah Baby?"  
  
"Shouldn't ya be gettin' ready for your match?"  
  
"Can't think of a better way to warm up then with you."  
  
"Ah can think of a couple of better ways."  
  
Jericho pulled back to study her face giving time for the crowds reactions, they could hear the screams and whistles all the way in the back. He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the door of their locker room. Then with a rush of passion he held her tightly and kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Jericho picked her up and carried her into the dark room, kicking the door shut behind him. The crowd went nuts, chanting "Y2J" over and over again.  
  
The camera's were back in the ECWCW locker room. Stone Cold was fuming, he picked up a chair and hurled it at Kanyon, "Listen up you little punk! You'd better destroy that *beep*!" Steve's words were backed up by Stephanie screaming. "I hate him! Get 'Em Kanyon!"   
  
Kanyon nodded and walked out of the locker room.  
  
____________________  
( Back In The Happy Couple's Locker Room)  
  
It was dark with an illuminated yellow glow of a nearby monitor that was on. They're was only benches, Jericho was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Karlie was straddling his lap. His hands were running down the back of her body, he entangled one of his hands in her hair and pulled her face closer, ravaging her mouth with his. His other hand drifting down until he felt her leather protected ass and pulled her body tightly to his own. Karlie's hands were both on the side of his face, they're breathing was getting more heavy and rapid. Karlie knew they had to stop.  
  
Jericho stopped kissing her lips long enough to go to work, softly biting and kissing her throat. Karlie could barely catch a breath but she some how managed to talk.  
  
"Your.....match...is next. We ain't got....uh....time"  
  
Her words were spoken softly, her hot breath tickling Jericho's ear, he moaned softly and leaned his head back to look at her.  
  
"Your right, we got finish this later.......damn I need a cold shower."  
  
Karlie laughed as she softly rolled off Jericho's lap, leaving him feeling very cold.  
  
Karlie leaned down next to his ear. "We've waited long enough. We'll finish tonight after the match, in my hotel room."  
  
Jericho suddenly couldn't breath, he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.   
  
______________________  
  
Ten minutes later Jericho was standing in the middle of the ring making fun of Kanyon. Karlie was standing beside him wearing her white baby T shirt and tight black leather pants that fit her so tight they looked like her second skin. Jericho looks back at Karlie with his mic in hand.  
  
"Who betta then Kanyon? Karlie betta then Kanyon, Karlie soooooooo much betta then Kanyon!"  
  
The crowd went crazy. Steve felt the anger in him rising as he watched from back stage.  
_________________________  
  
Chapter Four  
  
_____________________  
(After Jericho's Match)  
  
Jericho and Karlie were walking along the hallways in the back. Hand in hand and walking very closely to each other.   
  
"You were great out there sugar."  
  
Jericho kissed her softly on the cheek and then turned her to face him. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closely up to her. She put her hands on his chest for support and he was about to kiss her when they heard a gruff voice from behind him.  
  
"Get yer hands off her." Steve Williams was positively pissed.  
  
"Stop it uncle! You gotta lighten up!"   
  
"Whats the matter 'daddy'? Scared that your little girl is growing up?" The smile on Jericho's face growing wider as he challenged the rattlesnake.  
  
"I know she's growing up, the fact that she's with a chump like you is what's pissin' me off!"   
  
Jericho had had enough, He started to lunge at Steve but the Hardy's and Perry Saturn had heard the yelling and had come running up. Another group of people heard the commotion and soon a mountain of wrestlers were listening to the two angry men yelling at the other. The Hardy's and Perry Saturn were holding onto Chris Irvine, while The Dudley's were holding onto Steve Williams. Karlie was standing with Lita and her Aunt Debra, tears flowing down her face as the two women tryed to calm her down.  
  
"Screw you Steve! You can't control her life! If She wants to be with me THEN SHE'S GOING TO BE WITH ME!"  
  
"THE ONLY REASON SHE'S WITH A NO TALENT HIPPIE LIKE YOU IS BECAUSE SHE CAN'T FIND ANYONE BETTER!"  
  
"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Jericho tryed to lunge at Steve but the Hardy's and Saturn's grip on his arm was to tight.   
  
Karlie was rocking back and forth while Debra and Amy were holding her, she stopped crying and she was listening to her Uncle demand the Dudleys to let him go, while Jericho was trying to throw one of the Hardy's at Steve. She finally threw her arms in the air and walked away from the scene.  
  
Jericho and Steve both stopped trying to kill each other and watched Karlie stalk away.   
  
"Baby? BABY!" Jericho started running after Karlie and Steve sunk to his knees and put his face in his hands. Debra demanded some time alone and the other wrestlers quickly scattered.  
  
Debra knelt down beside her husband, "Are you proud of yourself?" Steve just stared at his wife. "I really fucked up didn't I?" She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
_______________  
  
"Baby? Karlie hunny? Open the door." Jericho had his forehead against their locker room door where he had seen her disappear into.   
  
"Ah'm so sick of this." Her voice was scratchy, she'd been crying again. Jericho felt his heart drop.  
  
"I know baby, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's not yer fault sugar. Ah just need ta be alone."  
  
Jericho closed his eyes and pressed his palm against the door, "Ok baby." He stood there for a few minutes before he finally walked away.  
  
Lita watched him walk away and walked up to the door.   
  
"Karlie? Hun, it's Amy, let me in." Karlie slowly opened the door, her eyes were swollen from her tears.  
  
"Ah've caused so much trouble, Amy. Maybe Ah should just drop out of muh contract." Karlie's accent was much thicker when she was upset. Amy shook her head. "Everything will work out for the best." Amy's eyes almost twinkled as she put her arm around her friend. "And besides, the way he looks at you, you know he'd follow you anywhere." Karlie smiled she knew Amy was talking about Jericho.  
  
"Maybe Ah was too hard on 'em, Ah'll go find 'em" Karlie smiled slightly and hugged her friend and left to look for her man.  
  
______________  
  
Karlie found him, he was sitting outside. He was still wearing his purple tights, black boots and black "Jerichohol" shirt. Then she remembered that she had locked herself in their locker room so he couldn't change after the match, a wave of guilt swept over her. It was so strong that she shivered. She ran her hand over her bare stomach and sighed. The sound of her voice made him turn to face her, and he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to her. But he stopped inches away, scared that she was furious at him.   
  
His eyes swept over her, she was wearing those damn leather pants and mid-drift tshirt. God he wanted just to hold her, just feel her against him. She reached out and rubbed his face with her hand.  
  
"Ah'm sorry." Her skin was so soft against his face. He put his hand over hers and used his other hand to pull her closer to him.  
  
"Baby, I should be apologizing, I shouldn't of got in your uncle's face with you standing there, I just..."  
  
He didn't finish, He couldn't, Karlie had pulled him to her and was kissing him hard. She pulled away to look at his face but his eyes were clouded by desire, his eyes bearing into hers, he pulled her so tight to him that their bodes looked connected, he kissed her with pure hunger. He needed her, he wanted her.   
  
It was time he had her.  
  
_______________  
  
She was his.   
  
Her nails dug into his back as he grounded into her. The pain only causing him to go faster and stronger. He'd stop kissing her and was looking into her eyes. His eyes filled with hunger, desire, passion, and pure lust. But something else was there.  
  
"I love you Karlie."  
  
"Ah love you too"  
  
It was the first time they had said it to each other, but it was there. They knew it wasn't just because they were making love and they were to overcome with passion to think. They knew that it was real.  
  
No matter what.  
  
They were both under the sheets of the hotel bed. It was rocking as hard as Jericho was pumping into her. Karlie was so overcome that she threw her head back and screamed out his name. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately.   
  
They were to overcome with each other, that they never heard the door open. Steve walked in to Karlie's hotel room to apologize to her for his actions, but nothing could prepare Steve for walking in on the two of them making love. He stood there momentarily his jaw hanging open. He couldn't talk, so he picked up a book from the dresser and threw it into a mirror.   
  
That got their attention.  
  
Jericho pulled out of Karlie and reached for his pants at the end of the bed he threw them on and jumped up.  
  
"CAN'T YOU EVER KNOCK?"  
  
Karlie just sat up clinging the sheet over her chest, her eyes wide at the scene unfolding before her.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME IRVINE! IS THAT WHY YOU WERE DATING HER? JUST SO YOU COULD FUCK HER?"  
  
Karlie started crying, who wouldn't in this situation?  
  
"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. My. Woman. Like. That!" Jericho taking his time sounding out every word, gritting his teeth together so not to upset Karlie anymore.  
  
"SHE'S NOT YER WOMAN! YOUR JUST TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!"  
  
"FUCK YOU STEVE WILLIAMS!" Karlie's out burst caught them both off guard.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MUH ROOM!" Karlie had stopped crying, pure hatred taking over her emotions.  
  
Jericho had had enough, he punched Steve in the jaw, but Steve was quick to return the favor. Jericho slammed him against the wall, but Steve just punched him between the shoulder blades.   
  
"GET OUTTTTTTTTTT OF MUH ROOM, DAMNIT!!!!!" Karlie's voice cutting into her uncles heart he shot a look at her and then at Jericho.  
  
"FINE. I hope he's worth all this trouble Scarlet!"  
  
One last glare at Jericho and Steve walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
_______________________  
  
Chapter Five  
______________  
  
The sound of the clock and then darkness consumes the arena.  
  
BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!  
  
Pyro's explode as Jericho and Karlie stand in their usual stance at the top of the stage. Jericho with his back to the audience, Karlie off to his left with her arms over her head and a huge smile over her face. Jericho did his little kick the turned to face the crowd, He grabbed Karlie and kissed her cheek as the crowd went nuts. The walked together down to the ring.  
  
Jericho's match on RAW was over quickly, Tazz was counted out in under five minutes. Karlie's little smirk at the easy defeat did nothing for Tazz's ego, he gave her a slight growl as he left the ring.  
  
Jericho picked up Karlie and hugged her and the two walked back stage.  
  
"Well, sugar, that was quick, you wanna go get somethin to eat?"  
  
Jericho smiled, "Not hungry, You go pick you up something and I'll meet you back in 'our' hotel room."  
  
Karlie smiled happily and kissed Jericho's cheek, and she skipped away.  
  
Jericho's smile grew wider as he patted the small black box in his pocket.  
  
Jericho got into a separate car and drove to the hotel room to give his woman the surprise of her life, God how he hoped she'd say yes.  
  
________________  
  
He was alone.   
  
He sat staring at the cement marker. His hands running over the freshly planted dirt. He moved closer to the head-stone. He ran his fingers over the soft outline of her name. He was the last one to leave, he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted her to still be with him.  
  
He never saw it coming.  
  
She was on her way to the hotel, she promised him she'd be right back. My God, so many 'what if's' were running through his head. What if I had taken her in my car? What if I had checked out her car first? What if I had just taken her to the room with me? What if?   
  
He wept again.   
  
He had done nothing but cry since he had received the phone call. Her back tire had blown out, she didn't even have a chance to try and steady the car, she hit the guard rail before she even blinked. Instant death, lucky she didn't feel any pain.  
  
He still felt pain.  
  
He was still tracing the outline of her name. K-A-R-L-- when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Steve, his eyes were swollen from tears too. They both took one last look at the grave before he got up. Chris Irvine clutched the engagement ring in his hand.   
  
__________________  
  
He woke up with a start. Sweat pouring off of his body. He sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. He felt a soft hand touch his arm, he turned toward it and found her beautiful aqua eyes staring at him.   
  
"Ah'm sorry if Ah scared ya sugar, are you ok?" Karlie's eyes showed nothing but love and worry.  
  
"I'm fine baby, just had a bad nightmare."  
  
He kissed her hand and then looked at the glistening diamond that he'd placed on her finger earlier that night. He turned to face her.  
  
"Ah love you." Karlie said with a smile.  
  
Chris Irvine spent the rest of the night showing Karlie just how much he loved her.  
_____________________  
  
The End. 


End file.
